My Adventure In Kanto
by yamato2706
Summary: This is an adventure of Yamato and his friends through Kanto region. This story takes place in the same timeline of the anime, so there are some references to it. But there are some minor changes, too. Please read and review.


**yamato2706: Hi, everyone. Before you guys say anything, I'm sorry for not updating Chaos Release and instead this. BUT, no worries, I will definitely update it next time. I have written more than half of it. And I just make a deviant art account. I have made an episode list of Chaos Release there, with the first 10 episodes. **

**And now, I present you the first chapter of the written version of My Kanto Adventure. If you have read that,…forget it. I'm really embarrassed because it was really badly written. But since my writing skill is better, I decide to write it from the beginning. And this time, I won't be selfish and use Japanese names of characters and Pokémon. All will be use in their English names. I also wolfboydude's OC, John, because he's my best friend around here. Yamato will travel with him instead of Ash's group in my old story**

**So now, please read and review.**

* * *

Opening Theme: Mezase, Pokémon Master. **(Yeah, I will still use the Japanese's Op theme)**

"Gengar just used Hypnosis, and Nidorino has fallen asleep. What will happen next?"

On the tv, a ghost was emitting a strange wave at the purple creature standing on four legs with a horn on its head, making it sleep. Then, the person behind it pulled out a ball. It shot out a beam at the sleeping creature and sucked it into the ball. He pulled out another one and threw it into the field. A giant rock snake emerged from it and let out a roar.

"It's Onix, everyone. How will this battle turn out?"

"Yamato, turn off the tv already," a female shouted from the downstairs.

"Eh? Mom, I still want to watch this," the boy said.

"Just turn it off. Do you want to get up late in such an important like tomorrow?"

"Fine, I got it". However, instead of turning it off, Yamato turned down the volume so that only he could hear it.

**Ep 1: The start of a new adventure.**

Hi, everyone. My name is Yamato Takahashi. I come from Pallet Town in Kanto region. I turn 10 this year, and you know what that means. I can go on my own adventure with Pokémon. Eh? You don't know what Pokémon is? Then you are lying, because if you don't, why would you be here?

I'm really, really excited about this. I have prepared all the things I need for the journey: a tent, food for at least a week, clothes,... The last thing is to set up my alarm clock before going to bed in order to get up early and pick up my Starter Pokémon at Professor Oak's lab, which is also in this town. I can't imagine what will happen if I'm late? I run to the lab in my pajamas, can not pick the Starter I want, and instead getting another one that is not a legal Starter? Yeah, right. As if that will happen.

Yamato switched the channel and saw Prof. Oak was teaching new Trainers about the Starter Pokémon. "Behind me is the three Starter Pokémon. The Grass type, Bulbasaur. The Water type, Squirtle. And the Fire type, Charmander. In order to help you choose your first partner, I'll tell you a little bit more of there Pokémon..."

Yamato turned off the tv and jumped into the bed, rolling over and over on it.

I have already studied about them, so I don't have to watch that part. But the problem here is... I just can't decide which one I should choose. Each of them have its own strengths and weaknesses, and they are so cute~. Arghh, if only I can choose all of them...

Just at that time, Yamato saw a star shining on the sky through the window next to his bed. "It's an evening star. Maybe if I wish on it, my wish can become true...Hmm... What should I wish for?"

While Yamato was thinking about his wish, he didn't notice that the star was coming closer and closer. And before he knew it, it hit hard on his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was surrounded by light and in front of him was a Pokémon floating on mid air. Its head was yellow and had a shape of a star. In the middle of its belly, there was something like a closing eye. "What kind of Pokémon is this? I have never seen this one before," Yamato said.

"Hello there. Nice to meet you," it said. Wait a minute, it said? Yamato was surprised at the mysterious Pokémon "I speak to you through telepathy, silly," it giggled. "And before you say, or think, anything else, I will tell you why I am here. I'm your fairy godmother".

Ok, this is getting weird. Doesn't fairy godmother only appear in fairy tale?

"Just kidding. Whenever a person with a pure heart wishes upon a star, I will come and grant that wish," it said.

Ok, now I know that I'm dreaming. There is no way that this can be true.

"So now, you have 3 wishes. And please don't wish for more wishes".

Well, since this is my dream, it's not hurt to wish something, right?

"Um, I wish that tomorrow, whoever I choose as my first Pokémon will be my best friend. We will share our happy and bad times together, and help each other". Then, Yamato noticed that some words were written on one of the tags on the Pokémon's head, which he didn't notice before.

"That wish will be granted. Anything else?" it asked.

"Well, I would like to have a traveling partner. You see, I'm a little shy towards the others. But I want to change it. If I have a human friend who I can count on, I may improve myself and be more confident".

"Your second wish is granted," it said as the second tag being written on it "Anything else?"

Hmm... What should I wish for?...

"Is there anything else?" it spoke in telepathy again "Please hurry. I have to go back to the sky".

"Oh wait. Let me think about it... How about this? I always curious about what Pokémon say. You know, they only call out their names. But Pokémon must have their own language, too, and I want to hear it. That way, I can understand them better".

"Okie dokie!" The third tag was written on. Then suddenly, the letters in those tags lit up brightly. "Best wish to you".

RING RING

Yamato's hand reached the alarm clock and turned it off. He slowly got up and opened his eyes. "See, I know it's just a dream, after all".

He quickly changed into his favorite white T-shirt and blue jacket with a pair of dark blue pants. He picked up the hat with a Pokéball-symbol on the top of his closet and wore it.

The boy dashed to the dining room, where his family was waiting for him.

"Congratulations, son! You finally become a Pokémon Trainer today," his father said.

"Here is your breakfast. A healthy breakfast is good way to start a new day," his mom put down a omelet dish.

Yamato sat at the table and ate his breakfast. His little sister came over, said "Hey, oni-chan. Whenever you have a new Pokémon, you have to show it to me, remember?"

"Of course I will," he took a quick glance at the clock on the wall "Oops, I better go now. Don't want to be late today," he ate the whole dish and had a glass of water after choking. He got up, then grabbed the bag hanging on the chair and ran out of the room. "I'm off".

Yamato ran through the road that led to Prof. Oak's lab. It didn't take him a long time, since the lab was quite near his house. The only thing he hates about this lab is that it is on the top of the hill. After climbing many stairs, he finally reached it.

Yamato nervously pressed the doorbell and received a response "Please wait a bit".

Yamato waited, all while thinking "This is it, I will become a trainer soon". After a short while, the door opened and behind it was an old man in a lab coat. He had gray hair and was smiling.

"You must be one of the new Trainers, right? Please come inside and wait for the others," the man said.

Yamato entered the building. Yamato wasn't too surprised to see the lab is full of machines and piles of research paper. After all, this is a Pokémon Lab. He looked outside of the window and saw many Pokémon playing or eating outside in the big field behind the Lab.

"Are those Pokémon yours, Professor?" He asked.

"No, they aren't. They belong to other Trainers. I just keep them here and send them to their owners when they need them," he answered. "By the way, I haven't asked your name yet".

"Oh, that's right. I completely forgot. My name is Yamato, Yamato Takahashi"

"Hmm... Ok, I remember you. Just checking if you are in the next week group." he said. "Have you decided which Pokémon to choose?"

Oh no, I haven't made up my mind yet! So many choices to make, and I'm quickly running out of time. Which one should I choose? Who will be my first partner and friend?

"From your reaction, I bet that you haven't decided it yet," Prof. Oak said.

"Eh? Was it really so obvious?" Yamato asked, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, you were holding your head and screaming in your mind. I met many cases like that before. But don't worry. You will know who your first partner is when you see it."

"T-thanks, Professor".

DING DONG! A loud doorbell rang. Prof. Oak went out of the room "I'll check who it is. Please wait here and have some tea in the meantime".

As the Professor walked out, Yamato picked up the teapot and poured it into a cup.

"Hey, look. He must be the new Trainer," a voice whispered.

Yamato looked around, but he saw no one else in the room.

"Heh, he looks a little mild to me. Want to pull some pranks on him?" another voice said

"Umm, guys, I don't think we should do that to him." the third voice said

"Geez, you sure don't know how to have fun."

"Excuse me, but who are you guys? And why do you want to pull a prank on me?" Yamato called out at the strange voices

"Did... Did he just talk to us?"

"No way. How can he understand us?"

"But he was clearly talking to us. There is nobody else in the room"

Yamato walked toward to where the voices came from. It was somewhere behind the machines in the corner. And when he found out who was talking, he was totally shocked. A dinosaur stood on four legs and had a bulb on its back, a lizard with a small fire at the tip of its tail, and a blue turtle with a swirling tail were...talking to each other?

"Eh?... Eh?... EHHHHH?"

* * *

**Eyecatch: Who's that Pokémon?... It's Squirtle.**

* * *

Calm down, Yamato. Calm down. You can't solve anything when you are like this. Let's see, you just heard some Pokémon talking. Ok, there must be an explanation for this situation. Maybe Prof. Oak's assistants are somewhere around here, and these Pokémon just stands here by coincidence…

"Hey, I don't know what is going on, but you can understand us, right?" the Bulbasaur asked.

"You are talking again!" Yamato now had no way to explain this. So many questions just kept flooding into his head. He must be dreaming at that time.

Dreaming? That's right! The dream. But there is no way that dream is true. But… if it's true, then it makes sense. I can understand Pokémon.

"That's so cool! I have never met anyone who can understand us before!" the Charmander exclaimed.

"Um, guys. He looks really confused. Shouldn't we stop talking about this?" Squirtle told the others, then turned to Yamato "I'm really sorry if we are troubling you".

"No, not at all. I'm just surprised about my ability. But I should get used to it soon. It's sure fun to hear what Pokémon says".

"Hey, hey. You will pick me later, right?" the Bulbasaur excitedly said "I mean, after all, I'm pretty confident about myself that I'm the best around here".

"Hey, don't listen to him. Pick me instead," Charmander pushed Bulbasaur aside. "You will never get bored if you pick me. I promise".

The two Pokémon kept arguing each other that they made Yamato sweatdrop. Meanwhile, the Squirtle was standing behind them, his face was a little sad. Yamato noticed this and asked him "Why do you look so down? Don't you have anything to say about yourself? I'm listening"

"Oh, it's ok. Don't mind me. And I don't have anything special, either. I'm just a plain Squirtle, that's all"

"It's ok if he doesn't pick me. There will be someone else, anyway. After all, those two are much better than me, while I have no talent at all. I only cause trouble to whoever chooses me," he thought with a frown.

Yamato looked at the Squirtle, and somehow, he felt that he was looking at himself. He couldn't explain this feeling he was having. Could it be...?

Just at that time, Prof. Oak came in with another boy. He was wearing a plain red shirt and blue pants.

"Yamato, let me introduce to you. This is John. He is also a new Trainer just like you. You guys should make yourself acquaintances," Prof. Oak said

"It's nice to meet you, Yamato," he offered a handshake.

"Uh...It's my pleasure to meet you, too," Yamato nervously said, shaking his hand.

"There are still two other Trainers. One of them is my grandson, Gary. I wonder why he hasn't showed up yet".

"I'm here, grandpa," a voice said from behind. A boy in a purple long sleeved T-shirt just opened the door and entered the room.

"There you are, Gary. Come here and say hi to these young Trainers," Prof. Oak said.

"Why should I?" the boy said, which angered the other two "Now, just hurry and give me a Pokémon".

Prof. Oak just let out a sigh, then said "Well, since three of four people have arrived, let's just start this," he looked at the three Starter Pokémon on the floor. "It looks like they are all here already," he signaled them to stand on a platform and pressed a button. The platform rose up so that everyone could have a good look at them. "Yamato, you can choose first."

"Hey, that's not fair, grandpa," Gary complained. "Why does he get the first choice?"

"It's pretty fair for me, since he is the first one come here. Not like the one thinking that he can get anything he wants just because he is my grandson," Prof. Oak turned to Yamato "Now, please pick your Starter Pokémon, Yamato."

"Thank you, Professor," he looked at the three Pokémon, two of whom was pointing at themselves, saying "Pick me, pick me," while the other one just stood there, thinking something else. "Well, there is no doubt that I will be picked by that Gary boy. But with his personality like that, I wonder if I can stay with him more than a week."

Yamato just smiled, then said "You know, Prof. Oak. Earlier, you said that I could decide which one I would choose as my first Pokémon when I saw it," Yamato approached the table as he spoke. The Pokémon was waiting for this moment, except for Squirtle."And you're absolutely right. I have decided". He picked up the Squirtle, who was surprised at his decision "Squirtle, I would love to have you as my first Pokémon".

Yamato's saying made the turtle burst into tears. He never thought that he would be chosen like this.

"Are you sure about your choice, Yamato?" Prof. Oak asked "I must inform you that he is a little shy and easily be scared. If you want to choose again, I understand".

"It's ok, Professor. That is why I choose him. He is a perfect partner to me," Yamato said, then whispered to the other two Starters, who were having a disappointed look on their faces "I'm sorry, guys. Hope a good Trainer will pick you instead".

Yamato then returned to his position next to the other two Trainers. Gary just let out a sigh and said "Honestly, I want to pick Squirtle at the first place. But now, I change my mind when I heard that it was such a weakling".

What's with this guy? He kept saying annoying stuff to me. Heh, just wait until the day you get beaten by my Squirtle.

"I guess it is my turn to choose, right?" John stepped to the front. He took a good look at the remaining Starters, then picked up the red lizard. "Charmander, you will come with me, won't you?"

He growled happily, but for Yamato, the lizard was saying "Of course I will."

And of course, Gary had no choice but to take Bulbasaur. But the Bulbasaur was still happy with it, though. It seemed the little guy didn't care much about who chose him. He just wanted to travel with a Trainer.

"All of you have taken your first step into the world of Pokémon. Now, I'll give you these: a set of 5 Pokéballs and a Pokémon encyclopedia, the Pokédex". He pushed another button, and a table appeared from under the ground. It contained some Pokéballs on it, and 3 red machines. "The Pokédex contains all the info you need to know about Pokémon, and all you need to do is scan the Pokémon with this."

"Thanks, Professor," all of them said and received the Pokéballs and Pokédex.

HONK HONK

"It seems my ride has arrived. See you punks later," Gary said, then ran out of the lab. Yamato and John followed after him to the outside, where there was a car parking outside and many cheerleaders were shouting "GARY, GARY". Some townspeople were also there to send off the new Trainers

"Everyone, I'll become the best trainer ever and make a name for myself," Gary said.

He just keeps getting more and more annoying every single second. How can he do that?

"Hey, oni-chan," a voice shouted out from the crowd, which Yamato quickly recognized whose voice it was. "Ayumi! Mom and Dad, too," He ran toward his family with his Squirtle on his hand.

"So your first Pokémon is a Squirtle. It's so cute!" The little girl was about to touch him, but Squirtle got scared and withdrew into his shell.

"Squirtle, it's ok. She's just my little sister. You don't have to be scared," Yamato tried to comfort him. The turtle slowly came out and bowed to her.

"You're so cute. When I grow up and become a Trainer, I'll choose a Squirtle, too," Ayumi said

"Yamato, be careful out there, will you? And call us every time you reach a new city." his mother said

"I will, Mom." he said "Good bye, everyone. See you later," he waved to everyone while running through the town, and everyone waved back at him.

As Yamato was walking to the town's entrance, the Squirtle, who was still being held in Yamato's arms, spoke: "Hey, Yamato. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Just tell me."

"I have been thinking about this, but I can't find an answer. Why did you choose me as your partner? Both Bulbasaur and Charmander are much better than me. So why...?"

"Well, I don't know." Yamato scratched the back of his head "Maybe you're cuter than those two"

"Huh?" Squirtle looked confused "You choose me just because of that?"

"Not really. When I look at you, I can feel that we have many things in common, so I choose you"

"Really?" Squirtle looked a little brighter "What are those common things?"

"Well, it's hard to tell you that with words. But I'm sure you can see them soon." Yamato smiled "By the way, I'm not kidding when I say you are cuter than those two. At first, I thought that all of you had the same level of cuteness. But now, I think different. You're the cutest".

"Thanks... I guess." he blushed a little from the compliment.

"HEY! Wait up!" a voice yelled from behind Yamato. It was John, one of the Trainers from before. "Yamato, do you want to have a battle?" he said while gasping for air

"A battle?... I don't know. It's so sudden..." he nervously answered

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a scaredy-cat. It's my first battle, too, so you don't have to worry too much" John insisted.

"Well, if you say so... But we should battle outside of the town."

"Ok. I know a perfect place for this. Come on, I will lead you," he passed Yamato and ran through the town. Yamato followed him, but then he saw someone running on the other side of the road, but in the opposite direction. He was wearing a pajama and mumbling something about being late to get his Starter.

A boy gets up late on his first day as a Trainer and now he is running to the lab in his pajama? Seriously? I don't remember wishing for that. But that reminds me, there is no Starter left. So what will that boy get?

The boys exited the town and walked until they reached a large grassland area. John put his bag on the grass patch next to him and turned around. His hand was holding a Pokéball. "Come out, Charmander!" he said as he threw the Pokéball. The ball opened and released Charmander. Yamato felt nervous, since this was his first battle. But Squirtle was even more nervous than him.

"Don't worry, Squirtle. Just do your best," Yamato calmed him down, petting on his head

He put the Squirtle down on the ground. Although the turtle was trembling in fear, but he still tried to summon his courage and stepped into the battlefield.

"Hey, Squirtle," Charmander shouted at him from the other side"Relax, relax. I won't bite you...hard"

Squirtle gulped. The Charmander from the lab is well-known for his humorous characteristic, but when he gets serious, he won't go easy to anyone.

"I should check both of you with my Pokédex," Yamato pulled out his Pokédex and pointed it at his Squirtle.

"Squirtle, Tiny Turtle Pokemon. It has the shell when it was born. The shell is used for

protection and making it swim faster," a mechanic voice spoke. Yamato then pointed the device at the Charmander.

"Charmander, Lizard Pokémon .The fire at the tip of its tail can be used to indicate its health and mood. It is said that if the fire goes out, Charmander will die". Yamato put the Pokédex back into his pocket after checking the moves that Squirtle could use.

"Charmander, start off with Scratch," John commanded his Pokémon. The Charmander's claws glowed brightly, then he jumped at the turtle and scratched him on the face. Squirtle softened his pain with his claws covering his face.

"Squirtle, are you ok?" Yamato worriedly asked

"I'm o-ok. Ouch!" he turned around, nearly cried from the pain he received. But he still endured it so that his Trainer wouldn't worry about him. "It's ok, really. Just tell me what to do".

"Ok, but don't push yourself too hard," Yamato said.

I have to end this battle quick before Squirtle is injured more.

"Squirtle, use Bubble," Yamato commanded

The turtle blew out several small bubbles at the fire lizard. However, John had already predicted this move.

"Charmander, counter it with Ember".

Charmander focused his energy and spilled out bolts of fire, which broke all the bubbles and kept flying at Squirtle. He blocked the bolts with his claws, but before he knew it, John had already told his Pokémon to use another Scratch. The lizard approached his opponent and attacked again, knocking him down.

"Squirtle!" Yamato ran over and picked up his Pokémon.

"I...I'm sorry,...Yamato... I have disappointed you..." Squirtle weakly said

"It's ok. I don't blame you. Just have a good rest for now," he returned the turtle into the Pokéball.

On the other side, Charmander happily jumped on John's arms. John petted him on his head, said: "Good job for your first battle, Charmander". He then came over and offered Yamato a handshake. "It's a good battle, but your Squirtle seems a little scared of doing it, though. Let's battle again, sometimes".

"Yeah, let's. Next time, I'll win for sure" Yamato clenched his fist.

"That's the spirit! Say, do you mind if I travel with you?" he asked.

"Eh? I-I don't know..."

"Oh, come on! Two it's better than one, right? We will have so much fun".

"Well, I guess it's ok". Just right after Yamato said that, John jumped up in joy.

"Yeah! It's settled, then. Let's see, where should we go next?" he took a map out of his bag and took a look at it "Let's see. The closet city is Viridrian City. If we go now, we can get there before noon. Come on," John led the way, and Yamato followed him.

I don't know why, but I guess it's ok to travel with John. He seems to be a funny guy, and so is his Charmander. But it's weird. Who was that Pokémon last night? Everything I wished for just came true right after another. I should ask Prof. Oak about that Pokémon the next time I meet him. Anyway, this journey keeps getting better and better. I'm so excited.

Ending Theme:Hyakuju no Juunichi.

Professor Okido's Pokemon Encyclopedia

**Prof. Oak: Hello, everyone. This is the first Pokémon Encyclopedia show. In this show, we will tell you all about the Pokémon series. Today's theme is…**

**Prof. Oak pulled a lever and the upper screen moved like in a casino slot and stop. The picture appeared with the word "Pokémon"**

**Prof: Today's theme is Pokémon. Pocket Monster or Pokémon for short are the strange creatures living in the planet.**

**The screen appeared a video which have different Pokémon living in different area.**

**Prof. Oak: As you can see, Pokémon are living everywhere, the sky, the sea, or on land. The biggest mystery about them is we don't know how many they are. But us Professor are trying to discover as much as we can.**

**Prof. Oak took out a paper and a kind of brush (like the one artists use to draw. I don't know it is called)**

**Prof. Oak: Now for today's seryu.**

**(I will also skip this one too because I don't know how to make one)**

**Prof. Oak: Everyone, get your own Pokémon.( wave good-bye)**

* * *

**Preview**

**Yamato: Well, I finally become a Pokémon Trainer. I should make another friend in the wild.**

**John: Hey, look at that. I just saw something flying over there.**

**Yamato: Next time, on My Adventure in Kanto: Getting A New Friend. Everyone, get your own Pokémon.**

* * *

**Remember, read and review. I hope everyone will continue to support me on both fics.**


End file.
